


第四站（上）手铐

by ZuiJQ



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Axis Power, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuiJQ/pseuds/ZuiJQ





	第四站（上）手铐

“呼叫耀这里总部听到请回答”

王耀的神经全部紧绷着，注意力集中在不远处的看守身上

耳朵里的耳机突然传出上司的声音刺的耳膜生疼下意识皱眉

“这里耀，收到”

“毒枭疑似要逃跑马上潜入窃取情报立马撤离！”

“是”

耳机里不在发出声音倒是不会在打扰王耀

“呼.....”

王耀深呼吸一下努力平复心情，这次还是要抓黑道上的大毒枭，亚瑟.柯克兰

紧张是肯定的

只要是去执行关于他的任务没有一个警察是活着回来了的

但是自己已经和他斗了这么多年了，神奇的就是自己每次都是受点伤就回来了

王耀想想在家里等自己的湾湾和未婚妻

这次也一定要活着回去

摸一下枪包确保万无一失放轻脚步开始行动

“先生，那名警察已经开始行动了”

“嗯，看准时机把他带过来”

“是”

“还有，别伤到他”

“明白”

亚瑟晃晃酒杯里暗红的葡萄酒，冷眼看着跪在下面瑟瑟发抖的小警察

这个小警察生的还算白嫩，赏给下属们犒劳一下他们也不错

“我....我错了我真的错了，饶了我吧...求求您，我...我可以告诉您这次的行动”

小警察看着坐在上面的人看自己的时候眼中的那种冷意下的哆嗦向前爬了爬求饶

自己是在任务中不小心暴露被抓了

在工作道德和生命中他毫不犹豫的选择了后者

“哦？好啊，说说看吧”

“这..这次行动的警察叫王耀，局里的组长，他们的计划是在您交易完结束离开后伺机窃取您新毒品的样本和文件，我...我都招了！饶了我吧！”

“对...对了！王耀最近有了一个未婚妻可以抓了她！求求你了我都招了！饶了我...饶了我吧！”

  
“嗯....很好，那就赏赐你成为活着的肉便器吧”

喝完最后一口酒随便发落了可怜的小警察便让人把他拖下去了

“既然是肉便器了就随便玩吧，哦对了顺便犒劳一下乔治它们，他们最近就缺小母狗”

挥挥手吧下人打发了

可怜的小警察不仅成为了肉便器还要被乔治那群大狼狗当初母狗操

不过可以安慰的是他有其他以前一部分被抓起来的兄弟做陪伴

王耀喘着气看着倒在身边的一人们有点纳闷

这群敌人虽然费了点力气但是意外的好打......不应该啊，柯克兰手下的人实力不会是这样的

只有一种可能，有诈

想到这里王耀抹把汗提起更高的注意力向前进

王耀身后原本被打趴下的一个人突然抬手像王耀扔去一把尖刀

王耀迅速回身躲避，刚刚躲过了刀不想就被身边不知道什么时候出现的一个人钳住快速在脖子上打了一针

一针下去，那不明液体见效很快王耀没撑多久就浑身发热倒下了

不知道过了多久，王耀眯着双眼醒了过来，叫醒他的是后穴的刺痛感。手腕被手铐铐住高高的吊着，全身赤裸着双脚跪在地板上

身穿革履西装的英国人正拿着一根树胶管子往自己的后穴里折腾

“！你，唔嗯.....柯兰克...”看清了那人的脸后，迷药的后劲瞬间消失张着嘴就要咬上去

亚瑟一副从容的模样，伸手把管子旋转着插入后穴换来王耀一声压抑的呜咽。指尖调起王耀下巴目不转睛盯着那双漂亮的琥珀色眼眸

“警官先生终于醒了啊，在我这里睡的舒服吗”

“哈....哈，柯兰克你...这样羞辱我，也得不到一点情报的”

王耀嫌弃的一甩头蹬着腿想往后，却瞥见了亚瑟平时冰冷的眼中竟带着几分怒意

“王耀先生肯定是搞错什么了，我对你们警局没有一点兴趣，”

亚瑟冷笑着把软管插进了至少10cm左右的深度，酥酥麻麻的快感从重没开发过的后穴涌上大脑


End file.
